


Caught by the Vex

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Accidental Body Modification, Anal Sex, Concorp grounds, Consensual Touching, Consensual bondage, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Magic Cock, Multi, No Means No, Overstimulation, PWP, Season Sixfinity, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vex!cocks, and more filling, because that is a thing now, but they're rolling with it, cum-filling, emptying, inappropriate scaring of Concorp Board Members, linked orgasm, magic filling, magical orgasm, magical stretching cocks, misuse (but not really) of Vex magic, misuse of admin powers, ruining Xisuma, surrender, the Vex are Pleased with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Xisuma still needs to work on his coding skills. The Concorp boys are more than happy to convince him to spend the night and explore his new... modification.
Relationships: Cub/Scar/Xisuma, Cub/Xisuma, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar/Xisumavoid, Scar/Xisuma, Vex!Cub/Vex!Scar/intersex!Xisuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Caught by the Vex

  
  


“Goodness, Isuma. You really are wet for us.”

Scar tightened the box tie, looping it back around to add another layer of rope over his shoulders and back down to secure his arms in place behind him. Cub wasn’t helping, his fingers greedily exploring the exposed genitals of their admin, who was already squirming in his lap.

“You know, if you didn’t want the Vex to play with you, you shouldn’t have been trespassing on their front lawn.”

“I was… here to meet…. mgh, Cub to… discuss…”

Cub’s eyes were starting to glow, just that low glimmer in the light of the Concorp Boardroom. “Oh, but you didn’t say anything about _this._ Do you know that I could _smell_ you as soon as Wolololo spotted you at the gate?” He wasn’t letting up either, one arm around Xisuma’s waist as he held him in place. “It must be a newer change, with how sensitive you are.”

“Ngh, last ni-ight. Jus’ for a day. Ah!” Xisuma almost overbalanced, caught by the table as he leaned back, pushing himself further onto Cub’s seeking hand, stuttering as he tried to get the words out. “Wasn’t… planned.”

Scar felt the same tug, Vex magic calling as Cub focused on making Xisuma lose his words, and falling into the thrill of the chase. He stepped back to take in the sight, Xisuma’s bare legs tossed over Cub’s thighs as his back arched over the dark chocolate table. The pale rope around his chest stood out from the black tank top, framing his admirable pecs and muscular shoulders as he twisted his arms beneath them.

“So what brought this on? Playing with your coding again?” Cub’s eyes were nearly all blue now, scooting forward enough to free his other hand and wrapping it around the curved cock straining up against Xisuma’s belly. “How did you manage to give yourself a second sex?”

Scar smothered a giggle beneath his hand, aware that it jumped an octave midway. “Oh, that’s lovely. Even more of X to play with. Mask?”

Cub nodded, not even looking at Scar as he turned to collect their Vex masks, adding another finger inside the wet folds. “Isuma?” His hand stilled, smile growing as the man in his lap whined and rocked his hips. “Isuma.”

“Mm, fuck.” He was still panting, but seemed to catch his breath back as Cub let him. “Was, was trying to code an active armour change, missed a syntax somewhere. Didn’t want… Needed a break from looking at it. Then your message.”

Cub grinned, waiting for Xisuma to meet his eyes as Scar stood at his shoulder. “Did you actually come over to check my farm, or were you hoping to try out your new...gear.”

Xisuma’s blush crawled down his shoulders. “I mean… I haven’t said ‘no’ yet, right?”

Scar waved one of the blue-grey masks. “Is that your final answer? You know how picky the Vex can be.”

His nod was more certain. “Until ‘no.’ I trust you both.”

Cub tilted his face up, allowed Scar to lay the mask tenderly over his forehead before he snatched his fingers back, the masks shedding light as they melded and joined and _became_ them. Bright white eyes matched bright blue as Xisuma took a shuddering breath between them.

“The Vex accept your offer of payment.” Their voices blended together, high laughter ringing through.

“Payment?”

VexCub raised his hands to Xisuma’s hips, as VexScar knelt down to unbutton the white lab coat and opened the matching pants beneath it. Scar pulled out the faintly glowing cock as it swelled, growing and elongating in his fist. “Payment for trespassing, little Admin. You’re ours now, as we will.”

Cub’s hands were firm, holding him in place as Scar continued to stroke him, until it took two hands to hold his cock. Xisuma had no leverage to move, his toes barely touching the floor where Cub held him up against the table.

“You’ll take what we give you, and you’ll enjoy it.” Voices melded together between faint laughter. “We _promise_.”

Scar stood and moved a cake aside, swiping a finger through the frosting on its side before tugging Xisuma back upright and slipping behind him, holding him easily over Cub’s much, much larger hard on.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Xisuma’s voice was shaky, already trying to close his legs, trapped as Cub smiled harder and forced them even wider. 

“We’re all learning things today, then.” Cub guided him forward, lowered him down as Scar supported him from the back. “So pretty for us, Xisuma. Will you scream or will you cry as we fill you up? Moan or sing sweetly?”

Xisuma gasped as the head of Cub’s cock pressed between his new sex, folds pushed aside as he pushed inexorably inside. Cub didn’t need to thrust, didn’t need to move, just let Xisuma’s own weight pull him down, hands flexing on his hips as Xisuma’s breath caught and stuttered.

“Cub, I.. oh my… I-”

Scar’s giggle was almost lost beneath his panting. “You can handle it, we know you can.” He removed his hands as Xisuma’s feet hit the floor again, thighs twitching as he tried to hold his weight. Scar pressed a kiss to his neck before pressing his palms to scarred shoulders and leaning his weight forward.

“Ah!” 

"Feet flat on the floor, or we'll tie them up. And split you open anyway." Cub nodded approvingly as Xisuma arched back, straining again against the ropes as he continued to sink lower under Scar's strong hands. "You're such a sweet thing, taking our cock so well, squeezing around us." He leaned forward, sliding his hands into the ropes holding Xisuma's arms in place, fingers twisting them tighter.

"I wonder if you can take us both." And he yanked downwards.

Xisuma's head dropped back as the breath was punched out of him, seated fully on Cub's cock and dribbling precome from his own unflagging erection. He moaned the instant he could breathe again, twisting and shuddering as Cub and Scar held him in place. 

Scar let his hands drift over to Xisuma’s chest, leaning into his back and cupping handfuls of his pecs between the ropes. “It’s almost a shame you didn’t give yourself full breasts as well.” He pinched at a nipple, rolling it beneath the thin shirt and his fingers. Xisuma keened, lifting his head just enough to thunk it back against Scar’s collarbone. “But I guess you’ve still got a nice handful here, and you sing so well.”

Cub wrapped a hand around Xisuma’s cock again, slicked from the wetness between them. An easy two strokes had Xisuma crying out and coming, curling over his own stomach at the new sensation inside even as Cub milked his cock.

“Oh, oh. That’s…” he shivered, mouth still working as he tried to find the words for it. And then moaned again as Cub kept his hand moving, starting to roll his hips beneath him. “Ah, Cub… that’s….”

“Mmm. Distracting? You haven’t played with yourself yet, have you?” He let his thumb flick out over the head of Xisuma’s cock, glowing eyes watching as Xisuma shuddered again, a shocked look on his face as his body responded without hardly any warning. “Tell us what it feels like?”

"Oh, void." His chin rested on his chest, still gulping air. "You've.. already come, I can… I can feel you…"

"Yes, that's the power of Vex magic, I can come every time you do. Fill you up, everytime you clench around me." Cub's voice was layered with lust and Vex laughter. "Can you feel it still? How eager your body is to come again, over and over as we stuff you full of our magic?" He let go of Xisuma's cock long enough to swipe his hand through the thick spend. "We could stretch you open, your sweet cunt and your ass," his fingers dragged over where Xisuma already sat on his magically inflated cock, gathered the leaking wetness and slid back further as X moaned and twisted. "Fill both of your holes until you can feel nothing but us, filling and stuffing you."

Scar pushed Xisuma forward until his chest rested against Cub's, holding him down to give searching fingers access. The Vex groaned happily as Xisuma cried out again, the muscles of his lower back spasming as Cub pushed two fingers inside of his empty hole. Scar was stripping out of his pants, jacket already discarded on the table. His own erection was slick already, faintly glowing come coating his fingers as he pumped into his fist.

Cub was still whispering in Xisuma's ear as he stretched him, his other hand wrapped around to let Xisuma cling to it in a white knuckled grip. Scar sat on the edge of the table, long fingers pulling at himself as his cock lengthened in response to Xisuma's growing moans.

"Lean back, VexCub. Let me join you."

Xisuma bit off a startled yelp as Cub shifted, settling lower in his seat to bare Xisuma's slicked hole for his partner. Scar lined himself up, drawing the head of his cock several times over Xisuma's hole, spurting more slickness as the man groaned again. It turned into a drawn out shout as Scar pressed in, his thinner hardness sliding easily, rubbing against Xisuma's inner walls and the fat cock already filling his new vagina.

Scar kneaded his thumbs into the asscheeks in front of them, pushing and spreading them around his glowing cock as he rocked further inside. "So tender for us, little admin. We want you to remember this, remember you opening up and taking us. Shh," his hands gentled and came up to caress the pale back in front of him, sweeping strokes as Xisuma came around them again, moans turning to broken cries as Scar thrust harder into him, the way slicked by fresh wetness. "We'll take good care of you, let you come over and over until you're full. You'll be _so_ full."

Xisuma arched back with another wave, head lifted and face covered in tears as he keened helplessly. "I can't. You're both… it's too much.. "

Scar supported his chest as Cub reached up to wipe his cheeks, humming discordantly as Xisuma turned into the touch. Cub leaned forward just enough to kiss the edge of the scar that trailed over his cheekbone. "Oh, but you've already accepted, and so have we. The Vex don't accept partial payment." He nudged Xisuma's face up, kissing and then sucking on his adam's apple as Scar's hands drifted down his abdomen. Fresh tears fell as Scar pressed against his swollen belly, voice caught in his throat as Cub rolled his hips in short, slow motions.

" _Void,_ I… ah, Scar, please…" Xisuma gasped against him, whining as Scar fingered his exposed cock again. "Please, I can't… not again."

Scar hooked his chin over Xisuma's shoulder, catching only a glimpse of the flushed, messy cock in his hand before Cub was kissing him, open mouthed and sloppy as they trapped Xisuma between them. Vex eyes twinkled and Scar groaned into Cub's mouth as his cock thickened, widening inside the warm orifice he was buried in.

"Oh, but you're doing so well." Scar pulled out just enough to roll back inside, the feeling of tightness around him growing as he swelled. "We can keep you going all night." He grunted as Cub gasped, their anatomy meeting and bumping consistently now inside of Xisuma as he was stretched even further between them. "Just. Like. This."

He punctuated each word with a thrust and almost cruel twist of his wrist, until Xisuma's shout startled the parrots seated at the table. Scar's laughter rained down like their feathers as the colorful birds scattered, like Xisuma's voice as it broke into breathless sobs. Cub's hand joined Scar's on Xisuma's cock, wringing him again and again as his body twitched and spasmed.

"Almost there, little admin." It didn't even matter if he could understand them anymore, the Vex magic was singing, pulling them all along as it neared completion of their bargain. "One more for us, with us." Their voices were in unison now, rising in pitch over the wail between them. "Fill us up, sing for us, all bow down, the Vex are us!"

The room nearly sparkled in white and blue light, groans and shouts mingling as the magic held them all in thrall, convulsing together until the tinkling laughter overwhelmed them.

  
  


Xisuma tried to take a deep breath, cough turning to a groan halfway through as it caught between the weight on his back and pressure against his belly. He brought an arm up to cover his face, wincing at the burn in his throat and soreness in his bicep.

_Wait, where'd the rope go? What…_

His arms were free, and he was laying on a warm, breathing body, with what felt like another on top of him. He was sticky and exhausted, but his body was nearly thrumming between...oh. Xisuma pulled his elbows up along white cloth, lifted himself just enough to look at the person below him.

Cubfan's face was peaceful in sleep, the blank grey vex mask lying innocently a few blocks away on the floor.

_Oh, good void, we really did that_ . His body clenched without his conscious thought and he moaned voicelessly as his abdomen contracted around two normal sized cocks, that were _still inside him._ Liquid dripped around them and out of _him_ , and oh, that was… it was such a _weird_ sensation, to feel his insides drip and slosh…

Scar snuffled against his neck before rolling away, pulling out in an oddly pawing motion. Xisuma gasped at the friction on sore muscles, his voice still not working as Scar kept pushing, a hand falling to Xisuma's hip before he actually pushed him away to settle himself inside Cub's labcoat.

Xisuma could barely bring himself to complain at the sight of them snuggling so easily together. But his body felt weird; bloated and unwieldy and off-balanced. He barely made it to his knees before the discomfort bordered on painful, the extra weight and heft pressing in places he wasn't used to. And he was _leaking_.

He crawled over to the chest where Cub had tossed his pants earlier, after practically pouncing on him and dragging him down here.

Oh, no.

Pants and helmet clutched in suddenly shaking fingers, Xisuma looked back to the bubblevator that was the only way out of the boardroom. His whispered moan caught in his throat. Good void. What was _that_ going to feel like, in this state?

He glanced once more at the sleeping Convex duo, wrapped cozily around each other and oblivious to his gaze. Really, there was no reason to wake them, he could get himself home and.. take care of his, his little _issue._

There was extra wool in a chest full of banners, that he crafted into a thick sheet and wrapped around his distended middle. The chest was enough to get him standing, the motion bringing another surge of wetness gushing out of him before he pressed his legs together. Hobbling slightly to keep from leaving a mess behind him, Xisuma made his way to the column of water, pausing to brace himself before stepping onto the pressure plate and into the roiling bubbles.

It _hurt._ The force of the soulsand propelled water pushed all around him, twisting him around dizzily and launching him upwards even as it jostled his back and drove relentlessly against his sore and overtaxed muscles. Falling dusk met him as the fountain flung him out, and he thanked every star in the night sky that the pool was deep enough to catch him and small enough that he could drag himself to the edge without drowning.

Xisuma clung to the brick, briefly cursing his stubbornness to go through with this obviously insane idea. There had to have been a bedroom somewhere inside, he could have just curled up and stayed the night, maybe… 

He heard the rush of bubbles in the fountain before the voices, a sudden rush of panic shot through his chest. He didn't look, didn't turn around, just pushed himself from the water and to his feet, and ran like wolves were after him.

Or, at least he tried.

He barely made it to the docks on the packed concrete before the soaked wool tangled around his legs, throwing his already precarious balance off and tumbling him to the ground with little more than a broken grunt. A dark body overshot him, and he tried to roll away from fluttering white cloth. But his body betrayed him, cramping and freezing him in place as he tried to breathe. And he was caught.

Hands were on his back and sides and he couldn't decide if he wanted to press into them or shove them away. 

"Suma. 'Suma. X!"

He gasped and the hands lifted, and then Cubfan was leaning over him, hands up and concern on his face, growing deeper at whatever it was he saw.

"I'm not touching you, but if you don't answer I'm going to pick you up and bring you inside."

The wet wool was already chafing, damp against the still leaking warmness from inside him. "Sor-sorry, I." he croaked, voice breaking again.

Cub offered him a small smile, lowering his hands but placing them on his knees as he settled back on his heels. "You could have taken a potion from the chest, if you wrecked your voice that badly, X."

"Doesn't hurt." It didn't, not if he whispered instead of trying to _use_ his voice. "Was. I was heading home, sorry if I woke you."

"Uh huh. Heading home, with your pants off and helmet still in the fountain."

He tried to laugh, but clutched his stomach instead. "Oh, oh that still feels weird."

Scar's voice was low and teasing behind him. "Were you really trying to leave, or did you want us to _chase_ you?"

"I-" He met Cub's eyes, the thought sending a thrill through him and he tried not to squirm within the wool. Cub read him easily, and warm fingers against his spine made him shiver with something that definitely wasn't a chill.

"I won't get far." His voice wasn't steady, but he thinks that just helped the tension.

"We wouldn't let you anyway."

Xisuma struggled up to his knees, hanging his head down to breathe for a moment before pushing himself upright, one arm still wrapped around his distended abdomen. On the well lit lawn, he could see both Cub and Scar watching him, eyes dark and absolutely noticing his… condition.

"Oh, X." Scar had nearly dropped an octave, deep breaths giving away his interest. "You're still so full."

That shouldn't make him warm again, but it did. He was close to panting already, and he hadn't even made it to his feet. Cubfan came to his rescue.

"We'll give you a head start. If you can make it to the gates, we'll take you home and tuck you into bed."

Xisuma clutched at the slowly drying wool. "And if I don't?"

Scar chuckled darkly. "Then we take care of you right here on the lawn. In full view of anyone flying by."

He didn't let himself think about it, just forced his body forward and into a stumbling run. Scar cheered behind him as he left the blanket on the concrete, cutting across the paneled wood dodging the barrels and crates to run around the little shop beside the path, the rear of the entrance hut in sight once he was back on the main path. Slick was running down his bare legs, leaving a trail behind him but also making his footsteps more treacherous. He slapped a hand against the umbrella-covered stand in the center of the path to correct his balance, so close-

His foot slipped on the brick stairs going down, and he flinched before he even fell, arms coming up to grip his sore sides and braced to hit the ground with his shoulder.

Strong arms wrapped around him instead, and he fell into a cream colored shirt and a laughing belly instead of rough concrete. Cub’s voice was in his ear before the labcoat fell around him.

“I told you we wouldn’t let you.”

Scar settled him between his thighs as Cub’s hands gripped around him, pressing against his belly bulge. Xisuma groaned, viscerally aware of the come and fluids being forced back out of him, splashing against the concrete powder below them. He groaned at the compression, letting his head fall into Scar’s hands.

Who tilted his head up gently, light kisses falling on his forehead, across his nose and down his chin. Cub crowded up to his back, arms wrapping fully around him as he let Xisuma take his weight, and hugged his midsection again.

“Cub!” His throat burned again, almost as much as his face at the gush that came out of him. He keened into both of their grips, hot and embarrassed and not at all certain that this was what he wanted.

But Cub was kneading his abdomen with skillful fingers, and Scar was still peppering his face with kisses, missing his mouth every time. And the insistent heaviness was lessening, with each spurt and stream that ran down his thighs and soaked into the ground and the labcoat that covered them all. He shook between them, and then gave over and surrendered. He didn’t notice when Scar took his weight, easing him down onto his chest as he laid back against the now faintly humming vex magic below them, or when Cub’s hands turned to massaging his sides and back, stretching his legs out straight behind him.

He did notice when Scar started humming softly, wiping the drying tears from his face, the white labcoat tucked in around him and a hollow feeling left inside. A pink potion bottle rested on light blue glazed terracotta they rested on.

“‘Suma? How are you feeling?” Brown eyes smiled gently at him.

Xisuma’s voice was a whisper again. “Empty.”

“Think you can manage a potion? And then we can move back indoors, someplace a little more comfortable.”

He nodded slowly, unsurprised when a second set of hands helped him sit up, Cubfan supporting him as Scar handed the bottle over. The potion of healing went down easily, soothing his throat and quelling his aching gut and the minor abrasions along his body. When he lowered the bottle Cub kissed the last of the potion from his lips.

“Come on back inside. It’s been an eventful evening, and there’s hot chocolate and a hot soak waiting for us.”

Scar stood easily for a man who’d been a pillow for who knew how long, and Xisuma only now noticed that the long shirt he was wearing was the _only_ thing he was wearing. He offered his hand, and with Cub’s help Xisuma made it back to his own feet, swaying tiredly between them.

“Just...no more sex tonight.” Xisuma finally offered, letting them steer him back towards the fountain. 

Cub’s chuckle matched Scar’s, though at least in their own vocal range.

“Agreed. We’ll just have to keep it in mind, that we have a new source of Vex magic now.”

**Author's Note:**

> More smut brought to you by 2am ramblings. I forget who to blame for this, but I am weak and it got written anyways. ^__^


End file.
